1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image display apparatus, medium, and method for displaying an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus, medium, method for correcting color of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when the gamma characteristics of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) channels are the same in an image display device, gray components of an image to be displayed via the image display device do not include non-gray components. However, in most image display devices, each of the gamma characteristics of R, G, and B channels are not identical. Thus, gray components of an image to be displayed include non-gray components. Accordingly, in a conventional color-correcting method, the color reproduction characteristics of an image display device are found by using a colorimetric apparatus, and then non-gray components are removed from gray components of an image using the color reproduction characteristics.
Consequently, the conventional color-correcting method has a disadvantage in that a user of an image display device cannot correct the gray color reproduction characteristics of the image display device without a high-priced calorimetric apparatus.